A change of feelings
by minlake14
Summary: Lou was dark, depressed and synical until someone, quite literally, turned up at her door step. This strange man, the Doctor opened up her eyes...
1. Chapter 1- A good start

A/N: Hello, I wrote this but I'm not quite sure yet but anyway I was bored and the words just happened so here it is. Please review :)

* * *

I am just so sick of it all, the small and meagre lives we concern ourselves with. The unimportant and dreary thing we act like we care about. And the lack of actual feeling in this world. I know how to feel that's easy its natural but it's not like that really. It's all just a façade we concern ourselves with when really we are just small unique parts to a big machine. A big machine that involves all we hold dear.

I am not trying to sound rude or anything just that there is so much more to all this nonsense. What we feel isn't real its just fake. Someone says 'I love you' and it means the world when actually they don't mean anything like it at all, all they really care about is themselves like what am I going to eat for dinner? What will I do later?...

That is what I would have written a few years ago in my position now, but everything has changed since then and I couldn't have ever imagined me being so blind minded. I have changed for the better, but not by me. By someone else...

A few years earlier...

"Lou, get up now! It's the door go answer it now!" My mum called from the kitchen.

"Ugh! Why can't you just do it? I'm asleep, leave me alone!" I yelled back from my room, I was still lying under my duvet covers, with the room pitch black.

"I'm on the phone with the insurance company, it's gone ten you're 22 now you need to be making a life for yourself! Go and answer the bloody door Louisa!" She yelled back as she marched up the stairs, swearing as she went. She swung the door open and yanked the covers off my bed. She was about to draw the curtains when the phone started talking, she obviously wasn't on hold anymore. She put on her phone voice gave me a hard glare and left the room. I begrudgingly got out of bed and grabbed my huge thick jumper off the chair. I pulled it on as I stumbled down the stairs clumsily, yawning as I went. I took the door off the latch and opened it to find an odd looking man standing there wearing a bow tie, tweed jacket and trousers, with floppy brown hair. He wore a very enthusiastic expression, and his smile widened when I answered the door.

" Hello, can I help you?" I asked.

"Hello Lou!" He said, bringing me into a large hug.

"How do you know my name when we've never met before? Who are you, anyway?" I asked as I reeled out of his grip.

"I'm called the Doctor," he said, giggling slightly as if be really enjoyed telling people his name or something.

"Of what?" I asked as I folded my arms.

"It's just the Doctor, that is my name. Why does everyone always ask me that?" He said glumly he looked rather annoyed, but it was cute because it made him flap his hands around manicly and his face looked rather crest- fallen.

"Maybe they always ask you because its a valid question that needs an answer. What is your actual name, no one's actual first name is Doctor. And again how do you know my name?" I asked as my legs started shivering. I don't know why I wore shorts pyjamas in England in the winter, but it may have been my way of rebelling and wanting to be cold or something. I was weird.

"Well they are both long stories, neither of which I can tell you now. It's getting cold now shall we go in?" He said acting very mysteriously; even now I don't know his actual name. Whenever I ask he always says he can't talk about it and immediately changes the subject. I still find him just as odd, but I like it.

"Why are you here?" I asked again a little coldly.

"I'll get to that once you let me in," he answered still smiling, I gave in and stepped aside letting him in through the door. I led him into the kitchen where my mum was arguing with the person at the other end of the line.

"That's my mum, if you hadn't realised she is currently having a shouting match with some poor soul at the other end of the telephone," I said as I took him past the kitchen and into the living room, "Now tell me why you're here, Doctor? I'm not dying am I?"

"Oh no, you're not sick. Seriously I'm not that kind of Doctor," he said as he sat down in the arm chair opposite to where I was sitting.

"Then what are you a doctor of?" I interrupted.

"I am here to see you," he said ignoring my question.

"Yeah but why?" I asked still very confused.

"I'll get to that. Follow me," he said as he leaped up and left the room, "If you want to get changed, meet me outside your door in five."

He left the room, I didn't move from my seat a little shocked. I only moved after I heard him shut the door, it was muffled slightly by my mum's shouting down the phone. I sighed and before I could think of anything else to do my legs started moving. I blind mindedly just went up the stairs into my bedroom; it was very messy as I had lost my desire to tidy it by eleven and my mum gave up caring when I was thirteen. I rumged around on my desk for a t-shirt and jeans, telling myself I was stupid and silly in my head, regardless of that I strung my messy, brown hair into a ponytail, threw on a thick warm jumper and put on my emerald green converse. I ran down the stairs,

"I'm going out, see you later. And please mum don't kill the poor soul at the other end of the telephone," I called as I ran through the kitchen, I waved then stuck out my tongue, she did the same.

"You know I don't even know why I'm doing this," I said as I shut the door and found him leaning against the fence.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough Lou. Follow me!" He said as he got back up and started walking.

"Hold on! Wait! Anyway the only person who ever calls me Lou is my mum, my name is just Louisa," I said as I ran ahead to catch him up.

"Oh yes I know Louisa Penterby," he said laughing slightly with a chuffed expression.

"Right that's weird, how on earth do you know my name Doctor?" I said as we turned onto the high street .

"As I said all in good time Lou," he said as he stopped in front of a chippie, seeing a large portion of chips on the counter his eyes lit up and he smiled as he opened the door. The ring chimed as the door swung open and I followed him inside.


	2. Chapter 2- Why?

He walked through the disorganised array of tables, covered in grease and badly opened salt packets. There were a few people sat around some of the table. Teenager's skiving of the school around the block, laughing giddily with their friends about how 'cool' and 'awesome' they were. I laughed to myself at how stupid they were, I hate how much that makes me an adult now, but they are going to pay for it later if they miss an important lesson that they needed for their exams.

He didn't pay too much notice of anyone else in the place, he just power walked through, his eyes were set dead straight on the counter, where there was a whole array of variants on fish and chips. He stopped in front of the pay machine, where a friendly looking blonde haired lady stood.

"What do you want then Lou?" The Doctor asked cheerily, turning to me with a smile.

"Don't call me Lou; no one calls me Lou other than my mum. But can I just have some chips please," I answered as I crossed my arms, but I relaxed into a smile. He nodded and asked the lady for a portion of chips. She happily scooped a large portion into a polystyrene box.

"Also I would like fish fingers please," He asked, grinning like a five-year old child.

"Yes we have them. How many would you like?" The lady asked as she grabbed another polystyrene box.

"Well how many do you have?" He asked, smiling at the prospect of fish fingers I think, I wasn't too sure.

"We have rather a lot son. Do you want ten then? Anything else?" She asked chuckling to herself slightly.

"That would be great thank you. Do you have any custard by chance?" He asked, the lady frowned at that question.

"No sorry son. There's a co-op across the road, they will have some most likely," She answered , pointing at the green supermarket on the opposite side of the road, " Here you go."

"Thank you very much," The Doctor and I say in unison as we picked up the boxes and walked out of the place. He was a lot faster than me and I had to keep running faster to keep up.

"Hey wait up. I am shorter than you," I shouted as he walked across the road ahead of me, I ran up behind him.

"Come on Lou!" He called as he walked through the sliding doors of the supermarket, I rolled my eyes when he said Lou but followed up behind him.

We wandered round the supermarket aisles looking for some ambrosia custard. I had absolutely no clue why the hell he wanted custard, but I wasn't about to ask and hear some confusing guy explain it to me, I wasn't in the mood and he really confused me. Then again if he had thought of putting the fish fingers and custard together I wouldn't have been too surprised given his odd outfit.

After we found and brought the tin, he stood outside the store, silent for a few minutes.

"Where are we going now then?" I asked.

"Well where can we sit in the quiet?" He asked as he looked around the area, the town I lived in wasn't that great. I would move out of my mum's house but I couldn't really bring myself to do anything let alone move house.

"Well there is a park ten minutes' walk away over the other side of the canal. That's pretty quiet," I said as I pointed in the direction of the bridge over the canal. We didn't talk much on the walk over there; he just looked around admiring the crappy view. I found a bench facing the canal, and we sat down and started opening the polystyrene boxes.

"You aren't having those together are you?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"It is the best. Come on seriously Lou, you have to try it," He said as he opened up the tin and dipped in a fish finger.

"No thanks I'm good. Looks like a little bit odd," I said as I took a few chips and dipped them in some ketchup.

"Well suit yourself, I have all of these to myself then," He said as he lifted his chin up to the sky. He had quite a chin, it was rather funny.

"So what are we, well you, doing then?" I asked, as I laughed myself stupid in my head.

"Are you okay?" He asked, avoiding the question. I wasn't sure what brought that up but he did look genuinely concerned.

"Fine. Why'd ya ask?" I answered, I think he could see that I was lying a little, I wasn't sure.

"Oh nothing. Are you sure you're okay though?" He asked, he'd relaxed a little, attempting to nonchalant or something like that, there was still concern in his voice though.

"Yes. Come on please tell me why we're here," I asked as I liked some of the salt and ketchup off my fingers.

"What do you do?" He asked, still avoiding the question, I laughed though when he asked this.

"Err…No, I don't have a job," I answered laughing still, he looked confused.

"Why, what happened?" He asked intrigued.

"Well I was in uni, studying History and Education. But well something happened, it's sort of hard to talk about so I can't but. I finished my course, came home, and well didn't leave like I should, like everyone did. I have been just living with my mum alone for about two and a half years now," I said, I didn't know why I told him all that, but he seemed nice and I hoped at least he wasn't a creep or out to kill me.

"Oh okay. What did you want to do though? Before something happened at least," He asked, still with his childish glint in his eyes.

"I always wanted, every since I was small, I wanted to change something. Change everything for the better, making the world a better place for everyone. I didn't have a hard childhood or anything, I just had a huge imagination and mind that I could do anything. I wanted life to be easier and better for just everyone. I guess I was just small, I didn't know just how illogical or anything that truly was," I said, chuckling to myself at my youthful näiviety.

"You can do anything you know," He said seriously, I laughed.

"No I really can't. None of this crap matters, I was a child with an over active imagination. Anyway, what do you do then?" I said.

"That's a bit hard to explain."

"Try."

"Well you should be getting back now, I presume your mum will worry," He said as he stood up taking my empty box and putting it into the recycling.

"She won't but whatever. Why did you do this?" I asked as we walked back over the bridge.

"I wanted to see you," He answered.

"Why me?" I asked confused.

"Who else? You matter so much Louisa," He said, I was now beyond confused.

"I'm not even going to try and ask what you mean," I said, if I'd been younger I would have quizzed him about it but I couldn't really be that bothered. He didn't say anything else as we walked back to my house. He stopped when we reached the door, and stepped aside for me to fumble the key in the rusty lock. It took a few moments to turn, we really needed a new one but neither of us could be that bothered enough to change it. I stopped before walking in.

"Will I see you again?" I asked, hoping for a yes, the reason beyond me.

"Yes I expect you will," He said smiling as he pulled me in for a hug, I grinned back at him as I opened the door.

"Bye then," I said as I closed the door, looking through the letterbox at his retreating figure. I smiled to myself before I called out for my mum. There was no answer.

"Mum!" I yelled for the second time, stepping wearily through the hallway littered in crap. There was no movement but I couldn't think before a large metallic object smothered my mouth and dragged me out screaming through the door.


	3. Chapter 3- What's going on?

I woke up, what felt like hours, later, I must have got knocked out as I was dragged out of the house. But I still didn't know where I was, what the hell was going on, or when it was. I was on some sort of hard metal table, strapped in as when I tried to move my hands, there were large metal locks keeping them in, same as my legs, which were strapped down at the ankles. I frantically looked around what I had to describe as a room by default, but it felt like an alien, experimental, basement, prison lab.

"Mum!" I screamed as I looked and saw my mum on a similar table a few metres away.

"Oh my Lou! You're awake thank god," She yells back, very clearly relieved im awake and well not dead.

"Mum, what's going on?" I say, frantically checking the room to see if there was anyone, or anything in the room, which luckily there wasn't, but maybe it meant they were prepping for something, still if we were hostages they should have known that keeping a close eye on the people is a good idea, not trying to give them hints or anything, just saying.

"I don't know. They came and took me half hour after you left this morning. I only woke up after they brought you in here, and I well hoped you could tell me something. Did you manage to look at them when they took you?" She says.

"I caught a glimpse as it dragged me out of the house. It was some sort of robot like thing, all metal. We need to get out of here," I say as I try and wriggle my hands out of the clasps, but I fail.

"That's what I saw, and didn't believe it. At least we know more of what we're up against. And you are right we do need to get out of here. Did anyone see you as you were dragged away? I am so sorry by the way; I should've warned you or done something so you weren't taken as well. I am so sorry Lou," She said, as I attempted to wriggle my hands through the straps.

"Mum, this really isn't your fault. Oh!" I said suddenly.

"What?" My mum asked confused.

"The doctor, he left a minute before I got dragged out. He must have seen. Ah-ha," I said as I managed to get my hands out. I sat up on the table, and fumbled around with the straps on my ankles, there didn't seem to be a way to get them open, but then on the lower side of the table I found a lock underneath the right ankle clasp.

Thinking quickly I grabbed a grip out of my hoodie pocked which I'd obviously put there when I couldn't be bothered to sort my hair out for the thousandth time. I fumbled around with it into the lock for a few seconds, before it clicked and the clasps sprang open. I immediately jumped off the table, and ran over to mum, opening up her lock too; she got up and off the table.

"Right where do you think we go from here then?" I asked as I rubbed my now sore wrists and looked around the room.

"I don't know. Maybe there is a secret door or something. I'll look on the left side, you check the right side," She said as I rushed to the right, banging on the walls. Then suddenly a panel opened and the doctor walked in pointing some sort of tiny lightsabre thing.

"What are you doing here?" He said as he put the weird stick thing back into his jacket and he rushed over.

"I could ask the same to you. I came home and my mum wasn't there and before I could think I was dragged out by this robot, and well woke up here around a few minutes ago. Now how do we get out? We need to get my mum out. What is going on?" I said rushed as he searched around the room for something, or someone.

"I'm looking for what took you. They are cyber men, alien race. I am the one who needs to stop them. I don't have time to explain it now. Come on let's get out of here," He said as he used the stick thing again to open the door he had come out of.

"Lou would you please explain who this man is?" My mum said as she followed us and we walked down this rocky passageway, I think we were underground as there were loads of jagged rocks, either that or in a cave.

"I am the doctor. Lou and I had lunch together," He said as he shook her hand, very polite.

"Lou you didn't tell me you were dating," She said.

"Im not dating him. I don't even know his name. We have only just met," I said, and he laughed. He laughed, why did he laugh? I rolled my eyes and we all kept walking through various doors which he opened with the stick thing which he still hadn't explained yet.

"Now can you please just tell me what on earth that thing that opens those doors is?" I asked after a few minutes.

"A sonic screwdriver," He said chuckling as he opened one more door and we ran up some steps, coming out by a field on the outskirts of the town, by my old school, "Right where is your home from here then?"

"A ten minuet walk that way," I said pointing to the left as I lead the way down the path. We walked in silence till the door, I'd rather I didn't grill him about what the heck was going on while my mum was there. I just needed to get her home.

We got back and I made her a tea before I put on the TV, and tried to leave to make the doctor explain it all.

"Lou I'm not ill or hurt. What are you doing I'm fine?" She said.

"I'm just checking. I need to go out. Please call me if anything happens, please just rest. You have just been kidnapped," I said as I re-did my hair into a ponytail.

"I'm fine. Please Lou don't do anything rash," She replied, I smiled before I left the house, with the doctor following behind.

"Now please explain. What's going on? Who the heck are the cyber men? Who are you? What are we going to do? And most importantly why did you come to me in the first place?" I asked as he walked past me, I followed.

"I need your help," He said without turning back.

"Please just explain what's going on," I said as he stopped in front of a blue police box.

"Come with me," He said as he opened the police box.

"In there it's tiny," I said as I crossed my arms.

"I beg to differ," He said as he swung the door open, and I was stunned. There was a world inside there; it wasn't the size of a police box at all. I walked into it, making sure to glance back at the doctor who smiled cheekily. It was fascinating.

"Oh my god. It's bigger on the inside," I said as I looked around at what I thought looked like a control room. The doctor shut the door and stepped in, still grinning.

"It's called the TARDIS. It's a machine that travels in time and space," He said, as he walked to the controls, as I span around trying to take it all in.

"It's amazing… wait did you just say it travelled in time and space," I said.

"Yes. But the clock is on Lou, I would prove that's the case right now. But I can't right now as unfortunately there is a small problem of the large alien race currently underneath your town, which I believe currently has the plan to destroy the planet I think. Now Lou I need your help to stop this," He said as he rushed up to some controls and flipped some switches.

"Wait hole on a sec. Destroy the planet? Please can you properly tell me what's going on, who you are, and everything?" I asked as he ran past me and ran down some steps to below the floor, where he was clearly sorting through something as I could hear him saying no and then chucking something, before he ran back up the steps and pulled out a sort of gun like probe thing.

"Yes, destroy the planet. Right quick version, yes I'm the doctor, thousand-year ish old alien. Yes I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey. I'm a time lord. Now Lou I need your help to stop these other aliens from destroying your planet," He said as he opened up the gun thing with his sonic screwdriver, and he fiddled with some wires in it.

"Well that is a lot. But frankly since I'm currently standing inside something that is bigger on the inside, and I've been kidnapped by what I thought were robots, already today. I guess aliens aren't that exciting anymore," I said, not really knowing what to say or do.

"Now come on Lou," He said as he handed me the gun thing, straightened his bow tie, grabbed another weird looking object and left the TARDIS.


End file.
